Held Together By Friendship
by DrAthena
Summary: So this is a story that I made up. I finished the Mystic Messenger game and randomly decided to this story. This is between Jumin and Jaehee. Jaehee will be put in a difficult situation and will have to rely on the friendship of the other RFA members to help her get through it. I don't own the rights to Mystic Messenger and this is strictly fantasy. Comments welcome! Thanks!
1. Elizabeth

Mystic Messenger Jaehee & Jumin FanFiction

 _It's been a few years since we started having the parties again thanks to our new member at the time Samantha. The first one was weird and we had a serious security breach with a religious cult, called the Mint Eye. V handled it and things have been great since then. V even received his surgery to fix his eye problem. I'm not sure what happened to him to change his mind but I'm glad it did. 707 is still weird and hacking away. Yoosung is a Veterinarian and professional gamer. Samantha has taken the place of Rika and dedicates her time to fundraising and helping others. Zen is still beautiful and acting. Lastly, I'm still working for Jumin as he continues to excel at C &R. Despite being busy, things have definitely slowed down to a manageable pace and we all hangout occasionally. Life is good._

 **Chapter 1: Elizabeth**

*Beep**Beep*

I looked down at my cell phone and realized I've received a text from Mr. Han.

" _Assistant Kang please come to my apartment. Driver Kim is waiting outside for you._ "

"On my way Mr. Han." I responded, puzzled at why he was still at home.

I headed out of the building and Driver Kim was waiting for me just as Mr. Han had said. I hopped in the back of the clean, black town car trying to figure out what the issue could be.

"Do you know why Mr. Han is still at home?" I asked Driver Kim hoping to get some insight to the situation.

"I do not know Assistant Kang. But this is unlike him." Driver Kim responded in a soft tone.

We continued the short car ride with idle chatter and I was reminded how much I enjoyed Driver Kim's company. He was a nice guy that had a genuine heart. He-

"Assistant Kang? We have arrived." Driver Kim said, pulling me from my thoughts. "Thank you." I said quickly getting out of the car.

I briskly walked in to the lobby, quickly waved hello to the security man, and stepped into the elevator going to the top floor. As a cliché wealthy man, Mr. Han has the top apartment in the building he owns. The elevator quickly reaches the top and I jog to his door. Before I can knock I notice the door is already slightly open. Thinking the worse, I burst in the door and I see Mr. Han surrounded by wine bottles and weeping silently in the middle of the floor.

His normally crisp suit with a stripped button up shirt is heavily wrinkled and torn. His hair was a mess and his tie hung loosely on his neck. He had huge bags under his eyes by I credited that to the heavy crying. I had never seen him in such disarray. I stood there silently trying to find the words to say.

"She's gone…." Mr. Han said in a voice that was barely audible.

"Who's gone?" I asked quietly starting to pick up the wine bottles.

"Elizabeth…" He said again choking back more sobs.

"Did she escape? Where are the security guards? What is going on?" I asked concerned.

Mr. Han never calls his beloved cat Elizabeth. He refers to her as Elizabeth the 3rd, her full name. So for Mr. Han to speak her short name it's serious.

"She….died…I sent…..the security…..away…..with….her…b..b….body…." He said in between sobs.

At this moment I didn't know what to do. Elizabeth was a huge pain in my ass but she was the one thing on this planet that gave Mr. Han meaning. Most men love women, or cars, or themselves. That was not the case for Mr. Han. He loved Elizabeth. I believe if he could he would have married that cat, but now she was dead. I'd never seen Mr. Han so emotional. He was usually cold and unemotional, but now he was crying more than I had seen anyone cry. Knowing he would be distraught for a while I called the office and told them Mr. Han had come down with a serious illness and would be out for a while. I also let them know that I would personally tend to him and work from home so there wouldn't be gap in the work flow.

 _That clears up work, but what am I going to do with Mr. Han._ I thought to myself. _This isn't physical pain. That would have been easier. I could drop him off at a hospital and monitor his healing. This is emotional pain. I don't know what to do with that._

"Jaehee?" Jumin said quietly ripping me out of my thoughts. This is strange he has never referred to me by my first name.

"Yes Mr. Han?" I answered quickly.

"Will you stay with me? I don't want to be alone. I've never dealt with loss like this and I'm confused on what to do." Mr. Han said quietly.

Now this was very strange. Mr. Han has never been one to ask for help from anyone especially from a lowly assistant.

"Of course Mr. Han." I said calmly. "I already notified the company of your absence. Although I didn't tell them why. I'll work from here so no one will get suspicious and we can keep up with our due dates on current projects. There may be a small issue with the report from the marketing team. I tried to email them but I have yet to receive-"

"Please stop Jaehee." Mr. Han said interrupting me. "I don't want to think about work right now. I know work was my way of dealing with issues, but this is different. This is something that can't be dealt with by working more." Jumin said sadly.

"Okay Mr. Han." I replied softly. "Is there anything you need?"

Mr. Han didn't respond or move. He just stared at the ground has fresh tears rolled down is pale face. I decided to finish cleaning up the empty wine bottles and quickly helped Mr. Han onto his feet. I took him to his bed room and laid out some comfortable clothes for him to wear. As I turned to head out to the living room Mr. Han grabbed my arm.

"Jaehee…I'm sorry if this is asking too much, but can you help me change? I don't have the energy or the will to do anything." Mr. Han asked sadly.

"….sure…." I said hesitantly. I wasn't sure if this was the wine or his sadness talking. What I did know is we never had any romantic feelings so I knew I had nothing to worry about. It wasn't like I was stripping him down naked, it would be only to his under garments.

I quickly started to undress him until he was standing in nothing but his socks, boxers, and wife-beater. As handed him his sweatpants I noticed Mr. Han was more muscular than I had thought. In his suits he appeared very slender but know that he was standing in front of me in his under wear I could see chiseled muscles. His shoulders were broad and his arms were thick with a few veins running down them. His torso was well defined and I could faintly make out a six pack. He didn't skip leg day either. He was muscular from his head to his toes.

"Jaehee…can you please let go of the pants." He asked softly. I hadn't realized I was ogling my boss like a dazed school girl.

"Sorry Mr. Han." I replied quickly.

"Please call me Jumin. We don't need formalities now. Also I want to thank you for staying with me and as a reward I will pay you for your time here. I know I haven't been the easiest boss to work with or the nicest, but I greatly appreciate you." He said softly as he finished getting dressed.

"Mr. Han…I mean Jumin, you don't have to pay me. I'm pleased to help you." I said shocked. Jumin never wanted me to call him by his first name. This was all so new. I felt bad for his cat dying but I liked this softer more considerate Jumin. I felt bad that I even wished Elizabeth died sooner.

After Jumin finished getting dressed we walked back into the living room. He slumped down onto the couch and silently started to sob again. Feeling uncomfortable I went to the kitchen to make some tea.

I never thought I would be taking care of my boss, but I guess that's the job of an executive assistant.


	2. We Will Regret This

**Chapter 2: We Will Regret This**

It had been a few days since the death of Elizabeth the 3rd. Although Jumin cried less he was still depressed and didn't say much. I had just finished making a quick dinner and was preparing to head to the guest room that I was staying in. On top of working from Jumin's apartment, I made sure he bathed and ate 3 square meals a day. I can't force him to get over his cat's death faster but I could make sure he didn't spiral out of control and kept him physically healthy.

I finished cleaning the dishes and started my way to my room, leaving Jumin to his room to rest. He seemed to do that a lot. When he wasn't crying, eating, or sulking he was sleeping.

"Jaehee?" Jumin quietly said peeking his head out his room. I still couldn't get used to him calling me by my first name.

"Yes Jumin?" I responded looking at him.

"Umm…Can you lay with me? I usually dream about Elizabeth but I can't tonight and I don't want to feel alone." Jumin said clearly embarrassed.

"I'm not sure that's a good idea Jumin. You're in a difficult place right now and I don't want to create awkward moments." I said slightly annoyed.

"We can lay on opposite ends. Your head by my feet and my head by yours. You don't have to if you don't want to. I understand." He said slipping back in his room and closing the door.

I stood silently for a moment pondering what I should do.

 _I don't want to but he's hurting and I don't want to not help. However, this could get very awkward and I don't want to damage our great business relationship. Has he been drinking? I don't think so. What do I do?_

"Ugh fine!" I said loudly.

I walked to Jumin's bedroom and opened the door. He was already in the bed.

"I will lay with you, BUT on opposite ends." I said sternly.

"Oh thank you Jaehee!" Jumin said quickly.

I quickly got in the bed and luckily the bed was large so there were a couple feet in between us. A couple hours went by and I could hear Jumin sleeping soundly. The ceiling fan was on so there was an unnecessary breeze on my face. I slowly sat up and questioned if I should switch positions.

" _He's sleeping so he won't know."_ I thought to myself.

I decided to switch. I quietly and softly turned over and was even more appreciative of the space in between us. Now without the fan I could sleep soundly.

A few hours went by and I was suddenly greeted by a warm body behind me. I could feel an arm wrapping around me and holding me tight.

" _This is exactly why I didn't want to do this."_ I thought loudly in my head. " _It is nice though. But highly inappropriate!"_

"Is this okay Jaehee? I know we said no touching but it's nice to feel another presence next to me." Jumin said softly.

I hadn't realized how long it had been since I had been held by someone. I missed the feeling. Knowing it was not okay, I still refused to budge because deep down it felt good.

"It's fine Jumin. Just go to sleep." I tried to say sternly to mask my enjoyment.

A few minutes went by and could fell his hand moving to my breast. I didn't know what to do. Part of me felt great but the other part was screaming at me to stop this before it goes too far. It had been so long since I had been touched I felt bad for wanting to just enjoy the moment. My physical needs kicked in and I decided to lay silent as my boss played with my breast. It felt so good. His touches went from soft squeezes to firm grasps massaging every inch of my breast. I could hear Jumin's breathing getting deeper and I struggled to keep mine silent. Instinctively, I inched closer to Jumin so our bodies were pressed closely together as we spooned. As he continued to fondle me I could feel a firm object on my ass. It didn't take me long to piece together what it was.

"You haven't stopped my Jaehee." Jumin said softly.

I didn't know what to say but I did know that I didn't want him to stop. In this moment I wasn't Jumin's robotic assistant. I was a woman enjoying a little light play with a man. My body shuddered in ways I had long forgotten and I wanted more. I quickly turned over to face Jumin and looked him in the eyes with a smile. Being the leader that he is, he quickly rolled me on my back and kneeled in between my legs as he quickly grasped both of my breasts. The window was open and moonlight shined through so I could see every inch of his perfect torso. He still had on pajama bottoms but I could see he was well endowed. Next thing I knew I was removing my pajama shorts and tank top and he was removing his pants. As he leaned in to kiss me I knew where we were headed and that at some point we would regret this. As he got closer I tossed those thoughts out of my mind. In this moment nothing matters except a man and a woman embracing each other. The aftermath is a problem for another day.


	3. You're Fine Now?

**Chapter 3: You're Fine Now?**

I woke up earlier in a daze as I reflected on what occurred the previous night.

 _"_ _I can't believe I had sex with my boss."_ I thought with concern.

Don't get me wrong it was phenomenal but at the same time I had an uneasy feeling this was not going to go well. I rolled over and noticed that Jumin was gone. Concerned for his state of mind I quickly got up. Put my pajamas back on and ran out of his room. I looked everywhere and he was not in the apartment. I quickly grabbed my phone and noticed I had a text message.

 _"_ _Assistant Kang, I am at work. Please make haste and get here as quickly as possible. We have work to do."_ The text read.

 _"_ _Assistant Kang? Work? What is going on_?" I thought to myself. " _Why this sudden change?_ "

I quickly got ready and called a taxi. As I sat in the back of the cab I couldn't help but feel confused at the change in Jumin's demeanor. We quickly arrived. I paid the cab driver and rushed up to Jumin's office. As I opened the door I saw him sitting at his computer answering emails.

"Jumin, what's going on?" I asked sternly. "Are you okay?"

"Assistant Kang, please call me Mr. Han. I am fine and as promised I will pay you for your time of taking care of me." He said coldly not looking up from his computer screen.

"What!?" I said loudly. "How are you just fine all of a sudden? What about Elizabeth. What about last night? You can't deny what happened last night!

"Assistant Kang I am your boss and you will not speak to me in such a way. Elizabeth was a cat, nothing more, nothing less. I will admit I let my emotions get the best of me for a short time and last night was a result of that." He said coldly looking into my eyes. "Now if you are done being irate, I need you to go back to your work station."

"No! I will not go back to work Jumin! You can't just have sex with me and toss me to the side as if it was nothing! I'm a person! I said screaming. People in the cubicles outside of the office were noticing the commotion and stopped to watch.

"Assistant Kang!" Jumin said loudly standing up. "You will not speak of this again. Last night was a mistake and a slip up. If you can't move past it then I will have to let you go. Take the day off and clear your head. Tomorrow I expect nothing more about this matter. Do you understand?"

"Yes….Mr. Han….." I said trying to hold back sobs.

I quickly turned away and rushed out of the building despite the stares and whispers of everyone around me. As I got out I started silently crying. A moment later my phone started buzzing. I looked at it and saw dozens of RFA chatroom notifications. I had been so busy with Jumin that I forgot about everyone else. Extremely distraught I called Zen and told him to meet me at a nearby coffee shop. I arrived early so I sat at a table and waited.

"Hi Jaehee!" Zen called loudly walking towards me and taking a seat across from me. "Woah, you look awful. I have a great skin regimen that will make you look great just like me. It's so good. I can't help but stare at myself in the mirror it's so great. I can see why my career is taking off. Look at this face, I am sure-"

"Zen stop being narcissistic for once." I said sternly cutting him off.

"Oh…sorry Jaehee. What's going on? This is so unlike you." Zen said calmly and concerned.

I took a long breath and vented everything that had happened. I even said somethings I didn't want to but the words flowed out like water running from a broken dam. There was no stopping me. As I finished recalling all that had happened tears welled up in my eyes. Zen sat across from me looking down. He was clearly upset and was deathly silent. It felt like ages and I was terrified of what Zen thought of me. He is my idol and I just confessed to having a one-night stand with Jumin of all people. His least favorite person in the group.

"Jaehee I don't know what to say." He said looking up calmly. "Jumin is a piece of shit for treating you that way. I want to punch him in the face but I know that would be bad for you. I see you have two options: You can quit your job and get away from him, or you can keep your job and go through the process of getting past this. Whatever you chose to do I will support you, although this makes me hate Jumin even more now. I do have one question though. Did you guys use protection?"

My eyes instantly got wide and I started sobbing.

"I take that as a no." Zen said in a soft comforting voice. "It's okay. No matter what comes from this please be positive. Everything will be okay. Remember you have me, 707, Yoosung and Samantha behind you."

I quickly dried my eyes and thanked Zen for his words of comfort. We continued our time together with fun talk of his up and coming shows. Zen loved to talk about himself which for once was exactly what I needed. We talked for a couple hours then parted ways with a hug. Since my apartment was close by I decided to walk home. It was nice outside and I needed some fresh air.

*Ring**Ring* *Ring**Ring*

My cellphone was ringing and it was none other than Jumin.

"I'm coming to get you so please be outside of your apartment when I get there." Jumin said when I answered the phone.

 _"_ _Maybe he feels bad for how he treated me. I don't like him but I would be nice to hear in apology. I agree last night was a regrettable thing and a mistake but that is no reason to be mean to me."_ I thought to myself as I quickened my pace home.


	4. Fuck You Mr Han!

**Chapter 4: Fuck You Mr. Han!**

When I reached my apartment Jumin was pulling up. He rolled down the window.

"Get in." I said coldly.

I got into the car sitting next to him in silence has Driver Kim started to pull away. We were in a limousine so we could raise the barrier and talk privately. As soon as the barrier closed Jumin broke the silence.

"Sorry about earlier Jaehee. I didn't handle that to well." Jumin said looking at me.

I sighed in relief. "It's okay Jumin. It just took me by surprise." I said calmly.

"With that said we are headed to a drug store. I realized this morning when you left that we didn't use protection and I know you are not on birth control so we're going to get an emergency contraception to prevent any pregnancies Assistant Kang." Jumin said with a smile.

"Wait so you only apologized and called me Jaehee so I would agree with you to take an emergency contraception pill?" I said trying to keep my cool.

"I heard you have to be kind to get your way sometimes Assistant Kang." Jumin said in his usual cold voice.

Boiling with rage I started raising my voice until I started shouting.

"Well Jumin, you're an asshole. I fucking quit and I'm glad your cat died! YOU DON'T CARE ABOUT ANYONE BUT YOURSELF! FUCK YOU!" I said angrily.

I lowered the barrier separating us from the driver and ordered him to stop the vehicle. When the car came to a stop I quickly got out and ran home in tears.

"That bastard!" I kept telling myself.

A few days went by as I sulked in my apartment after my run-in with Jumin. My phone had several notifications from the RFA chatroom, Zen, Yoosung, 707, and Samantha. I was ignoring everyone.

*Ding**Dong**

My doorbell rang so I quickly made my way to the door. As I opened it everyone was waiting outside, except for Jumin. I invited everyone in and made tea. As we all sat silently, I broke the silence by spilling everything. Everyone was mad and furious but comforted me instead. 707 was so mad he removed Jumin from the RFA chatroom and messaged V of the current situation. Samantha had started a coffee shop and offered me a job which I happily accepted. Zen ignored his urges to track down Jumin and stayed by my side to comfort me. Yoosung also was at a loss and comforted me as well. Everyone decided to stay the night and we spent our evening laughing in hopes to spread some joy on an awful situation.


	5. I Thought This Was Over

**Chapter 5: I Thought This Was Over...**

It had been a few months since my regrettable one-night stand with Jumin. Although V was Jumin's best friend he couldn't excuse his behavior and decided it best he be removed from the RFA. From that moment we heard nothing from him. Even if he wanted to speak to us his pride would never let him. With Jumin gone things were pleasant in the group. The only person that was close with him was V and V is usually busy with work so not much is different. My job at the coffee shop is great and I didn't know how much I loved coffee. My situation with Jumin turned out to be a blessing in disguise. On top of that I'm not even pregnant. A month after our mishap I got my period so that removed a lot of stress and I could be happy to not have to think of that arrogant bastard again.

"How are things going?" Samantha said cheerfully as she walked into the shop. "Thanks for holding down the fort for a while. I didn't expect we would run out of coffee so quickly."

"Everything's great!" I said happily as I grabbed the heavy bag filled with coffee beans from her.

"Woah! Are you okay?" She asks quickly as I drop the bag after grabbing it.

"Yeah. It just slipped. It's a little heavier than I remember." I said brushing off the fact that I felt weaker.

"Oh okay. Maybe you should hit the gym hahahaha." She said laughing.

As I turned to carry the bag to the back room I started to feel woozy. The room began to spin and then everything went black. I had passed out.

I'm not sure how much time went by but I woke up in a hospital bed. I looked around the room and saw Zen sleeping in a nearby chair and there were flowers everywhere, probably from everyone else. As I began to sit up a nurse walked in and quickly left. She came back with a doctor and Zen woke up pleased I was awake.

"Hi Jaehee, glad to see you're awake." The doctor responded with a smile. "Seems you collapsed from exhaustion."

"Exhaustion? That's weird. I felt fine and I've actually been doing less lately since I got a new job at a coffee shop." I responded very confused.

"Well I don't think it would have mattered. You were physically exhausted and your iron is low. This causes a lack of oxygen to the muscles and other parts of the body. Coupled with being pregnant it was just too much to handle." The doctor said calmly.

"PREGNANT!?" Zen shouted I said in unison.

"That's impossible!" I stammered, "I have been menstruating since my last sexual encounter."

"Although it's uncommon some women have a period while pregnant. Which helped contribute to the lack of iron." The doctor said calmly. "I will step out and give you guys time to talk. Congratulations you two. The baby will be very cute."

I sat in the bed for a moment after the doctor left and started to sob.

"I thought this was over." I said weeping.

Zen came over and sat on the bed with me. He wrapped his arms around me and let me cry. After a few moments I dried my eyes and he spoke.

"I don't think you should tell him." He said sternly. "Knowing that bastard he'd make your life a living hell."

"I have to. He's the father and he has a right to know." I said softly. Although I completely agreed with Zen.

"Well then take your time to process everything. You don't have to rush and tell him. We're all here for you." Zen said calmly.

"Thank you Zen." I said reassured.

"I have a suggestion; it may be too much but I think it would be a good idea." Zen stated calmly. I listened intently curious at his thoughts.

"Maybe you should move in with another RFA member. What you're going through is heavy Jaehee and I don't want you feeling alone during this time. The other members and I have talked it over and we all have our doors open to you if you want. We're worried about you. Obviously the other members don't know about the baby, but you collapsing raised some concern. It's not a bad idea." Zen said calmly.

"That may not be a bad idea." I said. "However, I would have to live with another woman. Nothing against you guys, but it would be to awkward."

"I completely understand." Zen said smiling. He seemed to be more at peace with my decision to not be alone. "Well the others will probably be here soon. I told them you woke up and they want to see you. If you couldn't tell by the flowers they really care about you."

"I see that." I said smiling. "Also, how long was I out for?"

"8 hours." Zen said sadly.

Before I could say something 3 people came rushing into the room. It was Yoosung, Seven, and Samantha.

"JAAAEEEHEEEEEE! The Defender of Justice is here!" Seven shouted.

"I immediately left my LOLOL quest when I heard you woke up!" Yoosung said with tears in his eyes.

"Oh Jaehee! I was so worried about you!" Samantha said rushing towards me and hugging me tightly.

"Thanks. Guys. I appreciate the concern, but could you guys calm down a bit." I said sternly but smiling.

"You have something you need to tell us Jaehee. I hacked the hospital and read your medical files. It seems you will be okay." Seven said smiling. Any time he has a reason to hack something he will.

"I hate you Seven, but yes I do have an announcement. It appears that I am pregnant." I said looking down in shame. Suddenly a wave of emotion came over me and I started sobbing. Everyone was quiet and didn't respond.

"Do you want to live with me Jaehee?" Samantha asked. "We all talked and thought it be best if you stayed with someone for a while. You having a baby doesn't change that decision and since I am a woman I think it would be best for you to stay with me. If anything, I want you to stay forever." She said smiling. Later I would find out that Samantha loves kids and me having a baby was something that excited her.

I stayed quiet for a while but quietly said thank you to Samantha for her offer. I didn't think I was cared so much by the RFA. Since I was brought in by Jumin I didn't think these same people would be my closest friends. I started to smile and for once I was truly happy with where my life was.


End file.
